dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Arcane Time Capsule
| item type = Box | weapon type = | style class = | Requires = 1 Stabilizer to unlock | Morality = | On Use = | role = | style = | dps = | defense = | toughness = | health = | power = | precision = | might = | restoration = | vitalization = | dominance = | w-rating = | Socket = | Socket bonus = | Requires Level = | Requires CR = | itemLevel = | pvp itemLevel = | renown = | trade = 1 | integrates = | Cannot Delete = | value = 1 | Selling Price = 1 | prestige = | Buying Price = | stacks to = 999 | description = Booster Gold filled this capsule full of items from various times and places within the Multiverse. lt has the possibility to contain items such as: Power of the Starheart Wings of Sin Collection Ultimate Aura Collection Dark Flame Aura Collection Green Knight Gear Dark Emblems Crafting Materials ...And More! | quote = }} An Arcane Time Capsule is a legendary box item dropped randomly by any enemy defeated by the player once they reach level 10. It was first released on July 26th, 2017. Description Booster Gold filled some Time Capsules full of useful items from different times and places within the Multiverse and brought them here! In order to open a capsule full of goods players must have a Stabilizer. Capsules are given liberally in game, but Stabilizers are sold on the marketplace or earned in game. Each capsule is full of goodies including gear, new mods, new styles, auras, crafting materials, and more. How to Obtain a Time Capsule Time Capsules can be obtained through regular gameplay. You don’t need to do anything special in order to get these. As you’re playing the game as you normally would, you will eventually find a capsule waiting for you when you defeat an enemy. How to Open a Time Capsule To open a capsule, you’ll need a Stabilizer. There are two ways to obtain a stabilizer: purchasing one from the Marketplace for 100 Daybreak Cash (PC) or Marketplace Cash (Console), or putting one together through gameplay. When you purchase a whole Stabilizer from the Marketplace, you can use it right away to open your capsule. In game, you’ll need to find Stabilizer Fragments. You can use these fragments to piece together a full stabilizer, which can open a capsule. Stabilizer Fragments can currently be earned in-game in the new duo event, Stabilizer Fragmentation. Stabilizer Fragmention can be completed once per account per day. Free players will receive 3 Stabilizer Fragments per event, Premium players will receive 4 Stabilizer Fragments per event, and Members will receive 6 Stabilizer Fragments per event. It will take 15 Stabilizer Fragments to build a complete Stabilizer. Stabilizer Fragments and Stabilizers are special types of currency that are shared by all characters on your account. . Once you use a stabilizer to open a capsule, you’ll see what sort of goodies Booster Gold has sent to you! What is Inside a Time Capsule Each capsule is tradable and once opened will include a variety of useful, mostly tradable, items. Some of these items will be included inside a separate capsule or box inside the Time Capsule. *Collections **Dark Flame Aura Collection **Ultimate Aura Collection **Wings of Sin Collection *Emblems **Constantine Emblem **Deadman Emblem **Etrigan Emblem **Madame Xanadu Emblem **Raven Emblem **Shade, the Changing Man Emblem **Swamp Thing Emblem **Zatanna Emblem **Enhanced Constantine Emblem **Enhanced Deadman Emblem **Enhanced Etrigan Emblem **Enhanced Madame Xanadu Emblem **Enhanced Raven Emblem **Enhanced Shade, the Changing Man Emblem **Enhanced Swamp Thing Emblem **Enhanced Zatanna Emblem *Green Knight Gear **Green Knight Belt Box **Green Knight Cape Box **Green Knight Cuirass Box **Green Knight Gauntlets Box **Green Knight Helmet Box **Green Knight Legguards Box **Green Knight Pauldrons Box **Green Knight Sabatons Box **Enhanced Green Knight Belt Box **Enhanced Green Knight Cape Box **Enhanced Green Knight Cuirass Box **Enhanced Green Knight Gauntlets Box **Enhanced Green Knight Helmet Box **Enhanced Green Knight Legguards Box **Enhanced Green Knight Pauldrons Box **Enhanced Green Knight Sabatons Box *Power of the Starheart Phased Out *Arcane Collector's Capsule *Dark Emblem Capsule *Green Knight Gear Capsule Time Capsule Versions Trivia *The Arcane Time Capsule does not contain sub-capsules anymore, but all items directly. A random choice of five items will be presented via Loot Picker once opened. Gallery TC 601.jpg Icon TC 2.png|Original Icon See also *Time Capsule Category:Time Capsule Category:Box